Anger
ANGER by Jay Sea disclaimer:i dont own camp half blood or camp jupiter POV:Aaren Hope, daughter of Athena/Minerva (long story) I killed the last of the Romans who dared get withing striking distance, forgetting that these were people who I'd fought side by side with for my whole life. "And that makes thirty one bastards I've killed." I smiled grimly, relishing the feeling of the kill. I flashed my grey eyes, ablaze with rage, at the remaining legionaries. They turned and ran, except for three. The ones who'd betrayed my trust the most; turned me in to all the right people and ruined my plan to save us all. I wasn't leaving until they were dead. I guess you guys need some backround on this. We're in the middle of a war. the Old One is gaining too much strength too fast. I had a plan that would get himinto the perfect position for destruction, but it broke tons of laws and rules in Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, New Rome, and Olympus. It would've worked, if the idiot people involved hadn't tattled. I was forced to run, and thankfully my boyfreind Jason Knight, son of Neptune/ Poseidon (long story) came with me. We got caught in the middle of the Grand Canyon and four demigods we'd picked up on the way were slaughtered by the centurions of the cohort tracking us. That's when i got consumed by bloodlust and the need for vengance. I had no idea where Jason was, but at the time I didn't want him there. For the first time ever, I didn't want him by my side. "You won't get out of here alive," I snarled at the legionaries. "And nor will you," their leader growled. I lunged for them, and they lunged for me. My daggers were flying, slashing and stabbing and parrying. I was a monster. The blonde girl, Loise, stepped in close and tried to gut me with her pugio. I stabbed one blade into her hand and the other into her neck. She fell gurgling to the ground, blood spurting from her wound. Eric sliced my side with his gladius. I launched Loise's pugio at his face with such force it sank easily to the hilt in his forehead. He died faster than he deserved. And now for Thorne, the senior centurion and blood-thirsty b*tch. No way would i show her mercy. "Ready to die, Hope?" I snorted as we cicled eachother like wolves. "Not yet. I'll send you to Hades before I go." I watched her confident gaze falter a bit at my tone. Her black eyes narrowed as she jumped at me. I deflected her gladius and sent it flying with a flick of my wrist. She grabbed a fallen pilum and slammed it across my back so hard it broke and sent me to the ground. Thorne kicked me in the ribs and I felt some crack, but didn't register any pain. I grabbed her legs rolled on top of her, sitting on her stomach and an arm against her throat. Fueled by anger, my punches were like bowling balls slamming into Thorne's body. Blow to the nose, to the ribs, to the gut. Blood trickled frome her mouth. She scrabbled uselessly at my arms and torso, trying to get me off. My fist slammed into her ribs a few more times, breaking just about all of her ribcage. Her breath came in short gasps. Her eyes pleaded with me to stop; tears rolled down her face, mingling winth the blood frome her nose and mouth. She made small whimpering noises that added up to "Please...stop...please...I'm begging you...I'm sorry" But I said no mercy. I dragged her to her feet and held her in a choke hold with one arm and pressed one of my daggers into her side with the other. Slowly. "You deserve to feel at least some of the pain you have and will cause others. There is a lot of blood on your hands, and some of it has yet to be spilt." I pulled my dagger out and pushed it into her stomach. "My vengance is almost complete." "Aaren, no!" The voice came from behind me. "YES! I will not back down!" I yelled to the guy. "STOP!" he persisted. The voice... I recognized it... I drew my dagger across Thorne's throat just as the guy pulled me off of her. My hand drove the dagger into his chest before i realized who it was. Jason's ocean-blue eyes stared at me in agony, emotional and physical. I lowered him slowly to the ground and propped his head on my leg as I sat down in the dirt. Tears filled my eyes."Jason...I--I'm sorry. I--use your powers! You can live!" I clung to that hope, knowing in the back of my mind it could neer happen. "No," he croaked. "Can't... take too much energy... Promise me...you won't ever do this...again...get help...your mother can...help you...I tried to...stop you...by coming with you, but..." He was crying too. "Swear it...please. Do it now." "I--I swear it on my life. Jason, don't leave me! I need you." He sighed. "Thank...you...kiss me....before I..." I silenced him by kissing his lips. They were bloody, but it didn't matter. I felt his muscles relax as he breathed out his last breath. I drew away slowly, my heart torn. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed into the night. Around me lay thirty-four dead bodies;all killed by my hand. In my lap lay the most devastating. My heart would never heal from this wound. At least he got his last wish. These are characters from anther story im writing, but his doesnt happen quitle the same in the series. i will try to put up that series soon. loyalty is everything (talk) 01:43, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Angst Category:Tragedy Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Jay Sea